


Anomie

by charmax



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A faceless city where everyone is a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomie

  
**Video Title:** Anomie  
 **Song Title/Artist:** People Are Strange - Infected Mushroom Remix  
 **Source:** Sherlock BBC  
 **Summary:** A faceless city where everyone is a stranger.  
 **Length/Format:** 03:12, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Spoilers for all eps season 1.

> Anomie: Term coined by Emile Durkheim refers to a breakdown of social norms. A condition where norms no longer control the activities of members in society. Individuals cannot find their place in society without clear rules to help guide them. Changing conditions lead to dissatisfaction, conflict, and deviance. He observed that social periods of disruption (economic depression, for instance) brought about greater anomie and higher rates of crime, suicide, and deviance.
> 
> Durkheim felt that sudden change caused a state of anomie. The system breaks down, either during a great prosperity or a great depression, anomie is the same result.

 **Warnings:** None.

 **Links:** [Download Xvid 50MB](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Anomie_Charmax.zip) | [Stream@Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsJDqoFakRI) | [Stream@Bam](http://vidders.net/video/anomie-sherlock-bbc)


End file.
